The Supernatural and Paranormal EXTRAS
by RoseandBrooke
Summary: Extras from our story The supernatural and paranormal. Just a bunch of Drabbles and oneshots we put together. CHAPTER TWO:If Ethan knew one thing about Vampires it was that they had a lust for blood. R&R. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

THE SUPERNATURAL AND PARANORMAL _**EXTRAS**_

**AUTHOR: BROOKE **

**SETTING: SADIE'S AND JADE 'S HOUSE **

**IN-BETWEEN CHAPTER ONE AND TWO**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rose and brooke do not own My babysitters a Vampire**

* * *

Sadie loved the feeling of warm water flowing over skin. Her light brown curls, now a dark brown, stuck to her back and chest. Sadie sighed as she turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower, her feet touching the cold, brown tiles of the floor. Sadie wrapped a small, fluffy green towel around her small, petite body.

Sadie wiped the condense water from the mirror so she could see her reflection. Sadie frowned. Sadie could never be as beautiful as Jade. She could barely pass as pretty, no she was cute. People would never call her pretty, it was always cute. Even her own parents had only called her beautiful a couple of times when she was young. Even when her parents saw her for the spring formal. Jade was beautiful while she was cute. Just cute.

Sadie sighed as she ran her fingers through her curly locks. Sadie hated them and secretly wished for perfectly straight hair like Jade's. That why she straightened her hair. Sadie grabbed a second towel and dried her hair. When it was damp Sadie blow dried her hair. When it was finally dry, she ran a straightening Iron through her hair.

When Sadie was done with her hair she patted her self dry. Sadie quickly put on her undergarments and then her clothes. Sadie never cared about what she wore. A simple lose green shirt and jeans like what she had on was perfectly fine by her. It wasn't what you wore that mattered to Sadie.

There were a pile of freshly cut white flowers on the sink countertop. ' Moonflowers, Roses, sweet Alyssum," Sadie listed the names of the flowers in her head. She carefully placed the flower in a crown on her head.

" Sadie get down here! Their here." Jade yelled. Her voice was a little peeved.

Sadie rolled her eyes as she slammed the bathroom door. She bounced down the stairs to greet her guest. Behind that happy and cheerful façade was a trouble girl. Behind that good girl exterior was a girl who wasn't so good. As much as she tried to ignore it she thrived in darkness as much as she did in light. She was as much darkness as she was light. Sadie needs to find balance and she know it to. Her mother was a child of Aurora, light while her father was a child of Nox/ Tenebrosi, dark. Sadie was a child of the dawn of one and the setting of another. Which one is which? No one truly Knew. Sadie's true nature was not a shade of black or white but a troubling gray that could be swayed easily . And someone knew that too.

* * *

**A/N **

**Okay, that was a little deep. Anyway this was written by me ( Brooke ). Go check out our story called The Supernatural and paranormal. The first chapter is kinda choppy but the second chapter( which is coming out today ) is better. I hope you enjoyed my short drabble-like oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Rose&Brooke don't Own MBV**_

* * *

A Lust for blood

* * *

**Ethan**

* * *

If Ethan knew one thing about Vampires it was that they had a lust for blood. It was what kept them alive or, err, undead? When Ethan saw that Jade was bleeding because she punched a mirror for an unknown reason, he freaked out. Ethan had felt an icy pang of fear when he saw his undead friends bare their fangs. Benny, for once was the only one thinking and had grabbed Jade's wrist and walked into a room with Ethan and Sadie following closely behind. Ethan hated to see Sarah like that. Her eyes a cold shade of amber, gleaming white fangs bared like a hissing cat. In-fact she hissed too. Sarah never wanted this. She was a just girl who liked dusk and looked where that got her. Jesse did this to her. No, He wouldn't think about Jesse it wasn't the time. If only Sarah knew what Ethan would do for her.

* * *

**A/N**

** This is just a little Drabble that We cranked out. Weshould have a oneshot up tomorrow. If you haven't checked out My other story The Supernatural and Paranormal go check it out it explains what our Ocs (Sadie and Jade) are doing in this story. **

** Rose&Brooke **


End file.
